Innocent Love
by Realisation
Summary: "I want to be back in Spira where everything was so complicated; where although life was a dream, it was more than dreaming of Yuna." Tidus' journey back to Spira and the hardships he faces while trying to find Yuna once he arrives.


A/N: I've been listening to the ZOE song "Innocent Love" while I wrote this, and it's most likely one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. I'm not sure yet if it reminds me of this, but it obviously inspired me for the title. It was originally going to be called "Deshou," but the entire ficplot changed after I decided on it. I thought "Noumi" was a fitting last name for Tidus because it deals with the sea, although it does sound a mite feminine.

This'll be Tidus×Yuna because no matter how much I loathe her, I can't see Tidus with anyone else. And most likely Wakka×Rikku because they're perfect for each other (in my opinion).

Feel free to flame me. Either way, **please** R&R.

***

    "You could go back, you know," the tiny fayth said earnestly, hovering next to Tidus.

    Tidus shook his head. "Maybe...maybe it's better if I stay here. I was supposed to stay gone, wasn't I?"

    A smile ghosted across the fayth's mouth, almost imperceptible under his hood. "Yes," he said quietly. "But dreams can return if they have the proper volition. Your Summoner misses you greatly, although right now she does not know it. You were touched by Sin. If you return now you will be granted reality. It is a gift granted to few, you know."

    Tidus shrugged heavily, feeling nervous. "Why doesn't Yuna remember me?"

    "She could not possibly," his ethereal companion told him. "Some things, no matter how much loved, have to be forgotten. You have not been forgotten by all, though. And even Yuna remembers you, however deep in her subconscious. Don't cry, Tidus," he said, placing a shimmering, translucent hand on Tidus' shoulder. "We didn't dream up a crybaby."

    "I know, I _know_," Tidus said, frustration welling up in him, screaming to be let loose. "Do you really think it'd be better if I went back?"

    The fayth stared at him. "I cannot make your decisions," he said, looking concerned. "You know that."

    "Talking with you is incredibly annoying sometimes," Tidus said.

    "I'm not sure what you mean."

    Tidus stood up, stretching, blue eyes glancing about. Being stuck in limbo wasn't so bad. There weren't many perks, but nothing horrible happened either; there were no fiends to contend with, no girls to fall in love with...then again, he missed Yuna. He missed Wakka, and Lulu, and Rikku...he missed even Kimahri, although the Ronso was quiet by nature. Spira was better than limbo any day.

    "Could I come back...?" Tidus asked. "I mean, if I find out that Spira's not as great as I think it is, or...or I can't make Yuna remember me, could I get back here?"

    The fayth shook his head. "You would not end up here. Only dreams and spirits can come here. You would find your father on the Farplane."

    Tidus exhaled deeply and rather unhappily, running a hand through his hair. "What's the Farplane like?"

    "I am disallowed to say. It is against set rules."

    Tidus had strong doubts about the fayth's honesty on some matters, and the "set rules" he always mentioned weighed heavily among them. "Look," he said cajolingly, "if you think I should go, you should just say so. You wouldn't be making my decision, just helping me out a little." He paused, waiting for an answer. He was simply stared at by the fayth's unwavering gaze. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll go."

    "Good," the fayth smiled. "We will put you back in your rightful place, and your story shall begin anew."

    "We--?" Tidus asked, but there was a brilliant flash of white light and then he was thrown into darkness again, being swept away through a sea of time, space, water, and realities.

    He opened his eyes, a familiarly gentle, cool breeze rustling his hair, water lapping about him. An agonized-looking redhead was bent over him, gently slapping his face.

    "Wakka?" Tidus groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. How ironic was it that the fayth had thrown him back on the beach where he had first met Wakka? Damn kid.

    In retrospect, Tidus figured he shouldn't have mentioned Wakka's name. His friend--er, sort of--was staring at him like he was crazy.

    "You got hit on your head, ya?" he asked.

    "Yeah," Tidus agreed. "That's gotta be it. Sorry." Why, why, why hadn't he come back sooner--before the last of Sin's toxin had the chance to affect the only people he cared about?

    He had to find someone--_anyone_--that he knew.

    Wakka put a hand on his arm, his expression one of concern. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked. "Listen--I'll take you back to the village, ya? You can rest there."

    Tidus nodded, letting Wakka help him up onto his feet but then getting his balance in check and walking by himself. The island of Besaid seemed calmer than it had been the last time he had visited. "There aren't many fiends here," Tidus remarked softly, more a note to himself than an attempt at conversation.

    Wakka laughed, patting him heavily on the back, forgetting that Tidus had just washed up from the ocean. "There aren't any fiends here. There haven't been since Sin got beat."

    "Oh," Tidus said intelligently. "Are there any in other places?"

    "Yep," Wakka grinned. "They love it up on Mount Gagazet--in the Calm Lands there are a ton too, ya? On a small island like this, though, they've died out. They stick mostly to places like forests and mountains and plains. Big, comfortable places, ya?" Tidus nodded contemplatively, and Wakka's smile turned over. "Hey," he said, nudging Tidus with his elbow. "Where'd you come from, anyway? It's not too often we get people washed up on the shores, you know?"

    Tidus stared at him. "I--I wanted to see Summoner Yuna," he said truthfully. "I was on...a ship, but there was a storm and I got thrown overboard. Is Yuna in Besaid now?"

    Wakka shook his head. "Nuh-uh. She went to Luca. They're building a temple with the first statue of New Yevon, and she's overseeing it, ya?" he said, pride filling his voice.

    "How soon could I catch a boat to Luca?" Tidus asked, his stomach sinking.

    Wakka glanced at him. "You look hungry," he observed. "We'll stop by the village and get you some food, ya? Then we can get you a boat out of here, easy as that."

    Rikku greeted them once they reached the entrance to the village of Besaid, leaping upon Wakka with an enthusiastic yell of, "Welcome back!"

    "Rikku," he groaned, peeling her off like he would a child and setting her on the ground in front of him. "Do me a favor and take him to get something to eat, ya?"

    "Another one?" she said, pouting at Tidus, looking crestfallen.

    "Be nice!" Wakka hissed, nudging her shoulder. "I'll go see about getting you a boat, ya?" he said, turning back to Tidus while rubbing the back of his neck apologetically, seemingly abashed by Rikku's behavior.

    Rikku frowned at Tidus after Wakka departed, running the toe of one of her boots through the dust on the ground. "Are you another suitor?" she asked. "If you are, you're certainly the most oddly-dressed one I've seen so far."

    He stared at her, confused. "Suitor?" he asked, his voice coming out more blandly than he had meant it to.

    "Yuna's been called on by a lot of people lately--lots of suitors." She looked up at him inquisitively. "I mean lots of potential husbands. Are you another one?"

    Tidus ran a hand through his hair nervously, shrugging. "I--I guess you could call it that."

    "You could always try," Rikku said, kicking the ground, "but Yuna keeps saying that she's in love with someone else. She won't accept anyone's proposal. How large is your estate?" she asked suddenly, turning on him.

    Tidus grimaced. "I don't have one."

    "What's your title?"

    He looked away. "It's just Tidus Noumi. I don't have a title. I'm nobody important--I might...well, I hope I might be to Yuna."

    "So you're a stalker!" Rikku giggled, clapping her hands with delight at this rarity.

    Tidus' eyebrows rose. "I'm really more like an old friend."

    "Tidus," she murmured unexpectedly, her eyes sliding halfway shut and taking on a vacant expression. "I feel almost like I've known you before..." Her fingertips grazed his cheek briefly, and then the small Al Bhed fell forward, collapsing against him.


End file.
